<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multi scene domestic Shadowgast by YesIAmPlease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876056">Multi scene domestic Shadowgast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIAmPlease/pseuds/YesIAmPlease'>YesIAmPlease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shadowgast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIAmPlease/pseuds/YesIAmPlease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a grouping of 5 short domestic scenes I thought of, that I am incapable of elongating into stories. They're all very short. There are a lot of cuddles. Please enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Multi scene domestic Shadowgast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>If You Wont Go to Bed...</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>     “You can’t sleep at your desk,” Caleb said as he nudged Essek awake, the only response being quiet whines of tired agitation. Caleb summoned Frumpkin on the desk for backup, having him paw at Essek’s hair. Essek, barely on the cusp of consciousness, quickly scooped his arms around Frumpkin and pulled him toward himself, then buried his face in Frumpkin’s fur. Caleb shook his head, “You know you are going to end up hurting your neck?”</p>
<p>     There was no response, so Caleb went and opened their bedroom door, then came back to Essek’s office. “I’m not telling you again, you need to get up and go to bed.” </p>
<p>     Silence</p>
<p>     “Okay, well then.” Caleb dismissed Frumpkin as he pulled the chair out, grabbing Essek’s arms and guiding them around his neck before sliding one arm under Essek’s legs so he could pick him up. Essek groaned, too tired to argue. “If you wont go to bed, I will take you to bed”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>Whiskers</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Good morning,” Caleb walked up behind Essek, and went to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>     “No.” Essek quickly took a few steps away.</p>
<p>     Caleb gave him a confused look, “I’m sorry...? Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>     “I don’t want you kissing me until you get that,” Essek gestured to Caleb’s stubble, “sorted.”</p>
<p>     Caleb gave a small laugh, “You don’t like it?”</p>
<p>     “You are akin to an affectionate cactus.”</p>
<p>     Caleb couldn’t help but smile, “So you want me to shave?”</p>
<p>     “Shave it or grow it out, either is fine. I just don’t want to get stabbed every time your face is near me.”</p>
<p>     "Alright," Caleb came back down about 15 minutes later, clean shaven and ready to give many a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>Bath</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Are you ever coming out of there?” Caleb stood over Essek in the bath.</p>
<p>     “Maybe, once the water gets cold.”</p>
<p>     “You are going to look like a raisin,” Caleb smiled as he sat on the side of the tub.</p>
<p>     “A small price to pay if it means I get to enjoy this for longer.” Essek looked over at Caleb as he shook his head, “What? It’s not my fault you’re good at this. One would think you’d want me to appreciate it.”</p>
<p>     “That is true,” Caleb reached over and ran his fingers through Essek’s wet hair, then rested his hand at the top of his head, gently running his thumb up from Essek’s hairline, “but dinner might get cold before the water does.”</p>
<p>     Essek laid back deeper into the water, closing his eyes to enjoy this a few seconds more, then gave heavy sigh. “You have a point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>I'm Not Wearing This</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>     “I'm not wearing this.”</p>
<p>     Caleb, sounding more amused than he meant to, “Come on.”</p>
<p>     “You look ridiculous.”</p>
<p>     “And comfortable.”</p>
<p>     “This looks like it's for a toddler!”</p>
<p>     “That toddler would have to be very big.”</p>
<p>     “I'm not wearing it.”</p>
<p>     “Come on, I even got one for Frumpkin. Just try it on and after 5 minutes if you still don’t like it, I promise you I will never ask you to wear it again. Okay?”</p>
<p>     Essek sighed, “Fine, but I’m only putting it on long enough for you to see, then this thing is going right back where it came from!”</p>
<p>     "Understood."</p>
<p>     A few hours had passed and Essek, wearing his new bat kigurumi, was fast asleep cuddled up at Caleb’s side. Frumpkin, in his little human kigurumi, was in Caleb’s lap, happily purring away. Caleb smiled softly at the two before pulling his cat eared hood up and letting his body relax, falling asleep soon, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>Cuddles and Literature</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>     Essek and Caleb were sitting on their bed, Essek laid back in Caleb’s arms. They were reading together, something they’d do from time to time. Caleb admittedly could read slightly faster than Essek. He’d finish, then wait for Essek to be done too and turn the page. This waiting period was a perfect time for a quick tight squeeze, kisses on Essek’s crown, or simply resting his chin. Essek always waited an extra 15-30 seconds before turning to the next page.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the first scene, I made a post about it on tumblr a long ass time ago, but technically Caleb, with a strength of 10, can carry Essek unencumbered if neither of them are carrying anything. So, ya know, in case you thought that part was weird.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>